


guilty not remorseful

by bluesandbirds



Series: back in business [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Gen, Pogtopia, Post-Festival, Technoblade-centric, can be read as a stand-alone, the Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/pseuds/bluesandbirds
Summary: it was the kid's fault for believing that anyone could have the blade.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: back in business [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998283
Comments: 63
Kudos: 784





	guilty not remorseful

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote my last fic pretty fluffy about brotherly relationships and then took a hard dive back into angst. enjoy!  
> title from "never love an anchor" by the crane wives  
> this is part of my business boys series but can be read as a stand-alone

Techno's not the bad guy here. He told them right out the gate. Right from the start. 

_"I'm a big fan of anarchy, is what I'm a fan of, okay?"_

He's not here to be anyone's hero. He's here to take down a government. He has no loyalty to these unfamiliar countries—this Manburg, _L'_ Manburg—and he's only loyal to these people as long as they can further his cause. His cause is destruction and they offered it to him on a silver platter, and it's awfully rude of them now to try and take it back.

The child is staring at him, blood, or dirt, or ash smeared across his face and blue eyes burning with emotions Technoblade doesn't experience enough to identify. 

He's foolish and naive if he thinks Techno is going to back down or apologize for what he did. It's all collateral damage, things get lost in the crossfire. Technoblade will not be held responsible for that.

But of course, the kid's still angry because he is foolish and naive, and always has been. It's been that way since back on SMPEarth when he was more of a pest than anything else.

He'd come by, wreak some petty havoc, and run back to his faction with his tail between his legs.

He was amusing, is Techno's reasoning. Like a jack-in-the-box. That's why he kept him in his contacts even after SMPEarth was done.

He knows the kid got attached, he's not stupid.

He looks up at Techno with stars in his eyes and poorly hidden grins.

Amusing. Like a puppy.

But Techno doesn't owe him anything.

Contrary to what this boy might think or the jokes that the others throws around, they're not actually family.

Techno has no family.

Maybe at one point he would have considered it. The blond man with warm hugs and comforting words. The brunet with wicked humor and a supportive presence. But the blond man is _away_ and the humor and support is _gone_ , so Techno shoves it all away.

It's no matter.

Techno has himself.

The pit is dark and cramped and much unlike their first version of this fight.

A man once said _history doesn't repeat itself, but it often rhymes._

Techno thinks history is the ugliest poem ever written.

Monstrous shadows are splashed across the wall. The man mutters nonsense (he used to sing songs). The woman looks away (she used to laugh like light). The friend clings to consciousness in his cot (he used to be so full of life). The boy glares and spits blood (was he always this broken?).

His fist slams into the kid's cheek. 

_The same kid in some pathetic excuse for armor, clutching onto his sword with white hands, teeth chattering, but eyes fierce. Him passing out and looking so, so small and fragile in the snow. Looking even smaller covered in Techno's cape and feather-light in his arms. He remembers thinking he could snap the kid in two if he wanted to. He doesn't remember why he didn't. (It probably would have been a mercy.)_

_"It's nice to speak to you again, big man."_

He hits him again and the kid goes down, crumpling onto the cobblestone. 

_The Championships, an event where all wars and rivalries are put on hold for a day of friendly competition. The kid, talking big game in a loud voice, but hiding shaking hands in his pockets. Skill Techno coaxes out of him with encouraging words, throwing the puppy a bone. Unwilling laughter pulled from Technoblade's own lips at his small remarks. They win and the kid goes from pest to a tool. He can work with that._

_"THE DYNAMIC DUO!"_

The body on the ground doesn't move, but Techno can make out the stuttering movement of his chest. He turns on his heel.

_An alert on his communicator. The promise of chaos and bloodshed. Old teammates offering new fun, something other than potatoes farms and the sound of his own breathing. Entering unfamiliar territory, the adrenaline in his veins and pounding of his heart that he so missed._

_"There's one thing I have that you'll never, ever, ever have... **I have the Blade**."_

Techno throws one last remark over his shoulder.

_"It stays in the pit."_

But of course the pest doesn't let it go.

He's only standing with support from the woman at his side. One arm is wrapped around his middle and he's hunched over slightly. There's a blooming splotch of color on his face that will match Techno's fist. Still, the boy does what he does best, he runs his mouth. He's a broken music disc _you could have killed him, go be next to YOUR president, you said you were on our side._

Techno has his counter-arguments. There was no other way. Everyone got hurt. The boy is lucky his friend is breathing.

Of course, reason doesn't satisfy him. He talks of betrayal and trust and other schoolyard matters. 

_"You betrayed us, Techno. You betrayed us."_

Stupid. Who was stupid enough to think Technoblade to be on their side? To be on anyone's side but his own? Who was stupid enough to trust the Blood God? 

The answer is, of course, a little boy from nowhere whose stars are dulled and grins are gone. Who made the mistake of making idols out of men.

His trusty trident carries him away. Through rivers and lakes. Away from stupid boys and crazy men and broken promises.

He stops when he's far enough and thrusts his hands into the lake, red swirling into pink before dissipating.

Red under his nails. Red cape around a paper form. Red sleeves. Red caked into blond hair.

He squeezes his eyes shut.

A skull cracking against cobblestone. The cracking of fireworks. Fireworks from his own hands. Fireworks in the sky above a stage. A stage? Which stage?

The past bleeds into the present, time twisting and warping in on itself as Techno tries to catch his breath.

It's a temperate afternoon. It's a warm night. The people are screaming. The people are cheering. There's a blond man on his left who turns into a teenager in a beanie. The brunet on the far end turns into a man with horns and a smirk. The boy in the box turns into... 

It's a cold evening. The sun is setting. The world around him is quiet.

_"You're right, Techno... it's over."_

Nobody can have Techno. The Blade isn't to be kept. He's an agent of chaos, of anarchy, of burning things down, turning them to dust, and doing it all over again.

Nobody has Techno.

~~Techno has no one.~~

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Hey, stick with me, Human GPS, I'm gonna get all scared. I'm gonna get scared without you."_
> 
> obviously this is all roleplay, this is not meant to reflect anybody's actual feelings on each other.  
> credit to mark twain ig for the line about history? lol  
> hope you liked it, if you did, comments and stuff are always appreciated. even if you've got nothing to say, feel free to drop a line or moment you liked down below or just a pogchamp, that always makes me happy!  
> 


End file.
